The Curse Of The Captains Debt
by CoCoAQUEENS13
Summary: Leaving off where Worlds End left off, will has to face the captains debt while trying to make sure his heart is safe and keep his wife happy, and Jack sober. Will contain spoilers you've been warned!
1. Prologue

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Captains Debt

Disclaimer: don't own (obviously!) I mean come on! Would I be writing this if I owned it honestly have some sense puh-lease!

Chapter one

Prologue

The two Turners walked side by side in deep discussion as they inspected the vessel. Now a normal ship the 'Flying Dutchman' was a grand ship and very powerful, loaded up with ammo and food enough for the crew and captain, as well as rum for an 'opportune occasion'. The crew of the 'Flying Dutchman' honoured will as their captain and treated him with respect. His life was perfect except that there was no Elizabeth, except in the letters he received from Cotton if it weren't for those he would have been swallowed up in despair, she was still Captain Swann the Pirate King. Her crew were equally devoted to her and would've given their life if need be. Then there was Jack who appeared now and then, he wouldn't say how, but when he did, the rum got taken out and the crew stopped the boat and made merry in that time. Will's life was perfect so perfect as he walked side by side his father. As they were talking they heard something coming from the captain's quarters.

'Is that …' will started saying as he listened to the sound.

'Yes why it's the organ...' bill said in awe.

They both looked at each other shocked before will ran toward the sound and opened the double doors his father close behind. For sure the Organ was playing a slow serenade, gently making air come out of the organ. The person sitting in the chair was a petite figure in a pirate gear up to three pistols and a gleaming sword made of silver, Will noted.

'Who are you and how did you get on this ship?' bill said curiously. It was silent except for the sound of the organ when from the person sitting started to sing:

A captain is but loyal,

To his captain and crew,

He only doe's whats best,

For the crew, whether,

They are pirates, hunting

For gold

Or the royal navy,

Fighting for justice,

And equality,

But no matter,

What a captain,

Has a debt to pay,

And this where,

I come,

To tell you what you,

Must do,

Captain Turner,

Of the Flying Dutchman,

So now you doomed,

For you have to do,

The work that,

Davey Jones,

Started.

With that the person lifted their hands from the organ and slowly turned to face the white-faced Turners. Will was shocked to see that there was no doubt that it was a girl, and a pretty one at that. Her eyes sparkled and she crossed her arms looking at the two turners before bursting into laughter.

Author note : this is so going to contain spoilers of pirates three so you are warned I hope you like it later!

Will- what the hell?

Bill-she is so laughing at you

Will- say what?

Bill-it's the bandana, you seriously don't look like a captain we're all older than u!

Will-so

Bill-well-

Author- shut up! Honestly!

Will & Bill- Sorry! Don't kill us in the story!

Author- well…


	2. Where a Threat is Issued

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Captains Debt

Disclaimer: don't own (obviously!) I mean come on! Would I be writing this if I owned it honestly have some sense puh-lease!

Chapter Two

Where a Threat is Issued and A king Appears. . .

Will started to get angry and he could tell his father was too. It is always a surprise to see a woman on a ship but one on the Dutchman would be even more terrible of an omen then anything else if you believed those things.

'Who the hell are you and what are you doing on this ship?' Bill said in a fierce tone. The girl stopped laughing and walked up to Bill and looked him straight in the face. She then grabbed his hand and slapped something in it.

'Does this look familiar to you?' she said in a deadly voice sending a shiver up will's spine, will looked at his father who looked even paler then before,

'Natalia- Natalia is that you?' bill said wonderingly looking at the girl as if for the first time. The girl turned around quickly.

'Natalia is dead! She died where you and your pitiful Captain left her! You all killed her and know you will reap your punishment! All your captains of the Brethren Court! Your king may have saved you from Beckett but now there is a bigger evil at foot one that you all shall have to pay for in blood, I hope you all are ready for the pirate war of the century!' she said venomously before walking away disappearing right before their eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Order! Order! I know call the fifth meeting of the brethren court!' Captain Swann said banging the cannon ball on the table.

'And why my king has this meeting be called?' gentleman whodini said as the rest of the court nodded.

'There is a threat hanging above all of us! We have all been threatened by a lass on our ship and then before we could kill her she just vanished in thin air! We must do something! All who knows what I'm talking about say aye!' Captain Swann said and was pleased when a chorus of aye went around.

'Nay' a voice behind her said. Everyone turned around and to their amazement Jack Sparrow appeared behind them, putting his sword in the globe. He smirked at Barbossa who looked like he wanted to strangle Jack then he nodded at captain Swann who looked agitated at seeing him there.

'Now don't tell me that no one hasn't remembered ol' Jackie now?' Jack said shaking his head as if he was disappointed in all of them. Barbossa rolled his eyes,

'we didn't think you'd think to show you r face after destroying the map of all corners of the sea.' Barbossa said smugly as everyone else started to yell angrily, to their amazement Jack started to laugh,

'well Barbossa that was your fault for taking **my** ship.' Jack said grinning at Barbossa.

' Jack now that you're here have you or haven't you been threatened by a petite scarlet?' Captain Swann said rubbing her head.

'Nay' Jack said immeadiately making everyone start back bickering. Captain Swann stood up and with her hands on the table said ' you haven't threatened?'

'no' jack said

'well everyone else has and for that matter there is only one thing to do…' Barbossa said

'And that would be?' Jack said.

'tp be on full alert which means calling in the Flying Dutchman besides the Pearl it's the best ship in the carribean.' Captain T said coming out then sitting in his chair and starting to play the guitar, Jack rolled his eyes before saying 'aye we need the Flying Dutchman, but who per say should fetch the scallywag crew?'

'The Pirate King of course!'

'Me! But how would I get there?' Captain Swann said

'I will take you there.' Jack said

'You how would you know how to get there?' Barbossa said as the other pirates agreed.

'why I was there a couple weeks ago drinkin rum with dear William.' Jack said looking at Barbossa.

'aye Jack will show you the way.'

'And how are you taking me there Jack I doubt you have a ship?' Elizabeth said looking at Jack who was twiddling around with something in his pocket finally he drew out a heart shaped locket.

'Jack where did u get that? Isn't –isn't that Jones locket?!' Elizabeth realized Jack nodded his head smiling and grabbed Elizabeth's arm and said 'RUM CABINET!' Before Elizabeth knew what was happening she had been whisked off to an underground storage.

'Ah here we go!' Jack said grabbing a bottle of Rum.

'Jack! Where are we?' Elizabeth said furiously

'The Flying Dutchman to be precise the rum cabinet of the flying Dutchman neat eh?' Jack said winking at Elizabeth. Before they could open their mouth to say something else, two angry voices could be heard outside the hall.

'and why can't we tell jack?'

author note: putting little cliffie hope u like it so far!

Jack-my rum

Captain t- lookit wat I got jar of dirt!

Jack-I want I want

Captain t-give me the rum den!

Jack-no way!

Captain t- do you want me to tell mum

Jack-(crying)


End file.
